Living forever & to be Chased
by Faiths-Light13
Summary: **** -Up For Adoption-****Bella is human but she can live forever like a vampire. She also has powers. Bella is stuck at the age 17. The Volturi is after her. The Cullens adopt her unaware of what she is. Will the Cullens ever know about her? Humor! ExB -Up For Adoption-
1. Wanted

**Bella Has cool powers. Find out what happens in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 1: Wanted

I was on the run again from the well known Royal vampires, The Volturi. They want me as part of their chain on ruling the Vampire world. Well that's not going to happen. Of course they are not taking no for answer. Last time they sent one of there most powerful guards to capture me but I ended up killing him. That was only by accident. Now there really pissed off at me and they trying to get everyone to retrieve me. Apparently which ever vampire finds the weird human, which is me, will get a reward.

No one has spotted me for half a century. That's a good thing. I finally got them off my trail until that year, 1902.

It's started again on September 13, 1902 in Phoenix. My adoptive parents, Mark, and I were celebrating my 17th Birthday. Mark is my overprotective brother. He gets so annoying sometimes.

"Make a wish" My mom, Renee said.

I closed my eyes and thought about my wish. I have everything right here in this house. A loving mother, a caring father, and my overprotective annoying brother. To bad I can't have them forever.

_'I wish they don't come and get me' _I thought to myself.

I blew the candles out as Charlie, My dad, took my picture.

"Presents first then let's eat the mouth watering cake" Mark said rubbing his hands together licking his lips. "Open them fast".

I smiled at Mark. I should open the presents very slowly to watch him suffer from his starvation.

"Oh! Hold on a moment. I left grandma's present in my room" I announced getting up from my chair and headed towards the stairs.

Mark groaned and banged his head on the table. He always so dramatic.

"Hurry up Bella. I don't think your brother won't last very long not to eat the cake" Charlie said eyeing Mark.

"I'll go help her get the present. Just in case she's not stalling" Mark murmured walking up the stairs. I turned and laughed at him. How did he know I was going to stall?

When I reached my room Mark was waiting at the door frame. I wonder where I put that present.

"It's on the top shelf in your closet" Mark said massaging his temple.

"How did you know that?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"It's a job for big brothers to go through their little sister's stuff" Mark smiled.

"You're unbelievable" I screeched at him.

He was probably looking through my diary. Again. I hope he thinks when I talked about vampires and what not was just a dream. Then I would be in trouble and probably be sent a mental hospital.

He chuckled to himself.

That's when it happen. The front door of our house busted open. Mark stopped laughing and I stood frozen.

'O_h god. Their here.'_ I thought making plans. I need to protect my family.

"Bella stay here" Mark said leaving the room.

I didn't listen to him I walked out of the room through the hallway.

"Bella I said to stay in there" He growled. He sounded like a puppy compared to the vampires.

"No" I hissed.

"Where is Isabella Swan?!" a man asked.

"I'm here. Who requests me?" I asked while walking down the stairs and Mark was following behind.

I saw three vampires in front of my door. I noticed the red eyes. All of them men and muscular.

"I am Jeremy" the one in the middle spoke. "This is Nate** (Hand points to his right). **And this Rodney** (Hand point to his left)**".

"Who are they Bella?" Renee asked standing behind Charlie.

I ignored her.

"I know that you guys didn't come here just for chit chat and a tea party. Who requests me?" I raised my voice.

"Aro did. He would like to see you" Jeremy said.

"Well take a picture and send it to him. That's the only way he will see me" I smirked. I was always the one looking for a fight.

"He wants to see you in person" Nate said walking forward.

"Well I'm not going" I said stubbornly crossing my arms.

"You have no choice" Rodney crouched.

So did the others. This was what I looking for.

"Guess I'll have to fight for my rights" cracking my knuckle just for effect.

They hissed.

"There is no need to have a fight in my house" Charlie commanded us to stop.

The Vampires didn't listen. They ran over to me blinding speed for any human to see. When I am being threaten everything is in slow motion. It is kind of like Adrenalin but better. My powers were kicking in very fast. I had telekinesis. I shot my hands out in front of me and swung my arms over my head leading them to the patio window behind us. At the same time the guys was thrown over our head and out that window. Good thing that was open.

"What the hell?" Mark whispered looking at me and the window.

"Hey don't look at me Charlie said no fights in the house. I'm taking it outside" I said.

"You know what! I am going to beat up that crazy stubborn brat and take her to Aro. I don't care if he said not to harm her" Nate roared.

Did he just call crazy?! That's it!!!

I grabbed the lighter on the table and ran outside. The men were up again ready to tackle me. Before they did I spotted the bucket of gasoline that Charlie uses to pour on the wood. I pulled it over to me using my power. I grabbed the bucket and threw it on them. They stopped and covered their eyes. From the stinging. Apparently gasoline is the only thing that can sting vampire's eyes. I open the match and threw it at them. They instantly when up in flames. They screamed running around about to catch things on fire. I held them up watching them slowly burn into ashes.

When it was done I rubbed my hands together as if there was dirt on them. I went back into the house to face my family. They stayed in there positions with shocked scared faces. I hesitated and took a step towards them.

"Stay away from us!" Renee said.

She grabbed a large knife off the counter and threatening me to stay away. I knew hurt crossed my face.

"Mom, its just me I still Bella" I said holding up my hands as if I were surrendering.

I took another step seeing what would happen. She used the knife and slashed the palm of my hand.

"Ow" I took hold my left hand.

"Mom why did you do that for. She didn't do anything to us" Mark said walking over to me.

"No I'm okay it will heal" I told him.

"Yeah maybe it will heal in a month. You need stitch" Mark said while examining my hand.

I shook my head. The deep gash in my hand was no healing. The skin was coming back together like a puzzle piece. Mark took a step away from me.

"You are a monster" Charlie whispered.

"No I am not. I am still you daughter" I said.

"You are no daughter of ours" Renee hissed. "get out of my house".

There was a huge lump in my throat. I wanted to speak but I couldn't. I nodded.

I went up to my room and packed all my stuff in the bag. I came back down stair to see my—I mean the Swifts still standing there. I went to the table to grab the presents they gave me. Renee was still holding the knife and was about to attack me if I went near them. I used my right hand squeezing it to a fist. At the same time the knife Renee was holding was bending in half. I threw it to the wall without even touching it.

Renee looked terrified. I retrieved my presents and walked back to Renee and whispered to her ear.

"If it wasn't for me, all of you guys would have been killed" I whispered.

I turn around walking out of the house ready to start a new life.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!**

**Pretty please and a cherry on top!**


	2. Coming and Going

**Wow 11 reviews in one chapter. To me i think that's a lot. Thanks you guys who has reviewed. In this chapter I added a tiny bit of comedy. If I been rambling in the story please tell me. Bella is a bit OOC in this chapter.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight so please don't sue.**

Chapter 2: Coming and Going

1967 --- 65 years later

Okay here's the thing. I decided to live on my own for a while. The vampires are alerted that I'm here in the United States. What happened in 1902 was the thing that got them alerted. I realized I saw four vampires instead of one. He probably ran off before I could see him.

I am always spotted lets say every 10 years. A few vampires would be barging through my door to claim their prize. I remembered the funniest thing that happened 20 years ago.

This vampire had telekinesis just like me. But he was also a flame thrower.

_Flashback_

_Ding dong (The doorbell rang the 4__th__ time in 10 seconds)_

_I sighed._

"_I'm coming" I yelled._

_I put a few more spices in my soup. I walked out of the kitchen and stopped at the front door. I fixed my hair to present myself not to look like a teenage girl who just crawled out of bed but a young woman._

_I opened the door to see a handsome man in a suit. He looked like a lawyer. He must be in his late twenties._

"_Hello" I greeted him with a smile._

"_Hi" he said mocking my smile. But he said that word with annoyance._

_I noticed his eyes. They were RED._

"_Crap" I whispered to myself._

_Next thing I know I was flying through the air and hit the wall. I didn't even fall of it. This guy had the same power I had. The vampire came inside the house closing the door. His hands were in front of him as if he were holding someone's throat. I could now feel that I was being strangled._

"_You aren't going to give me any trouble while taking you to the Volturi, are we clear?" He asked_

_I didn't say anything. I needed air!_

"_Good" He said._

_He put his hand down and I fell to the ground. I was coughing or more like gasping for air. I looked up at the wall to see a large dent and blood. I must have hit that pretty hard._

"_We shall be leaving now before the plane leaves" he continued while walking to the door._

"_I never said I was clear. You just assumed that if I am a human I will be giving up very easily. Well you're wrong" I said standing up._

_He stopped._

"_I guess I'll have to make you" He growled._

_He quickly turned around and threw what look like to be a fire ball. I was waiting for that slow motion to kick in but it didn't. It hit my shoulder and I yelped. He another one at me I dodged it. I ran behind the sofa for cover. I looked over at my wound to see it healing._

_I took a peek over the sofa to see a fireball. I ducked._

'_Okay think Bella. Think' I chanted to myself._

_I stood up to see vampire getting ready to throw another one at me. When he did I caught it using my power and threw right back at him. But he did the same thing. So the fireball was going back and forth. It felt we were playing ping pong or tennis._

_I stopped the game._

"_Wait" I yelled holding my hand up._

_I also stopped the fireball._

"_I have to turn off the stove or my soup would burn" I said._

_The vampire gave me that look. The look that says, 'Are you crazy. We're in a middle of a fight'._

_He was calling me crazy!!!_

_I ran into the kitchen and turned off the stove. While in the process I threw the fireball. My back was facing him so I couldn't see if I hit him or not. I heard him yell which was my cue. I opened the back door using my power and threw him out._

_I took out a bowl, poured my soup in, and ate it. It was quite delicious too. It had some potatoes, roast beef, and carrots._

_End Flashback_

Right now I'm in the situation but different.

There were two knocks at my door. I looked through the peek hole to see a golden eye. **(A/N: Sorry not the Cullens.)**

"I can see you Bella. Don't make me break down the door" a man's voice pleaded.

He backed up to see my pal, Felix. We've been friends since teenagers. I think of him as a brother. Felix and his mate Linda are the only vampires who drink animal blood in the Volturi.

I opened the door eagerly. It has been two centuries since I've seen him.

"Hey Bella' Felix smiled.

"Hey Felix, long time no see" I said giving him a hug.

I invited him in and closed the door. He took a seat on the sofa while I sat across from him on the couch.

'How's Linda?" I asked.

"Oh she's fine. We went to our fourth honeymoon last week. But kind of think of it no she's not okay. She scared that if I come to Aro empty handed, he will shred me apart and burn me to ashes" Felix said calmly.

"Hmm… Nice knowing ya know" I said taking a sip of soda.

"Bella" Felix whined.

"I was kidding. I'll go meet Aro. But I won't be greeting him nicely" I said seriously.

"Fine with me" Felix smiled.

* * *

The plane ride was super boring. This guy sitting right behind was yaking his mouth off on the telephone. The attendant lady still didn't give me a drink after I asked him the fifth time in two hours. For the first time I think I was getting a headache. It looks like Felix was having the same frustration.

I got an idea to have some fun.

"Felix don't freak out. Just put your hands up in the air" I said smiling.

He looked at me confused but did what I told him to.

I concentrated on the plane and I slowed both engines till it stops. The plane was now slowing down and was going down like a roller coaster. I heard people scream and holding their breathes waiting for their deaths.

Felix and I had are hands up in the air screaming in joy. The plane was falling in a death spiral.

"Woo" I screamed. "This is so fun".

Felix agreed.

I think I had enough fun. I started the engine and the plane started to fly. I looked out the window to see we were so close to the ocean. I saw some dolphins jumping in the air. Everyone was silent and heard some people letting out breath. I guess the guy behind us dropped his phone because he wasn't talking anymore.

I don't think anyone was hurt. I saw the same attendant lady which I asked for soda walking by.

"Um, miss can I have that coke now?" I asked sweetly.

She nodded. She came back seconds later and handed it to me.

"Well that's a refresher of my day" Felix said running a hand through his hair.

I nodded. I looked to my right to see a woman praying and trying to calm her baby. I felt kind of guilty of putting them through that, thinking that they're going to die.

* * *

Felix stopped the car in front of the Volturi House. It got bigger. It was three stories high and a lot wider.

"Ready to go" Felix asked.

"No"

"Good, let's go" He said jumping out of the car.

I rolled my eyes. I got out of the car and closed the door. At the same time Felix was behind me holding my arms as if I was prisoner. I knew it was for show.

I sighed. "Let's get on with this".

We walked the house to see Linda at the front desk.

"Hey, Linda" I said.

"Hey Bella, your appointment with Aro is starting now" She said.

"Um, okay" I answered.

Felix took me in this large room full of vampires. Aro was sitting in a large chair. I felt like I was in an arena about to be fed of to lions.

"Hello Bella. I thought we would meet again" Aro said with a grin.

"It's not so nice to see you again, Aro" I said smiling.

"You still haven't changed my Bella. So have you decided to join us?" Aro asked.

I gave him the finger. I heard some vampires chuckle. Aro frowned.

"I guess I have to teach you some manners. Felix take her to the cell" Aro said.

"Can I say one more thing before I be tortured" I asked.

"Yes" Aro replied.

I stood in the middle of the room looking at everyone. I couldn't really move cause Felix was holding me still.

"Do not ever laugh or make fun of Aro. He may be powerful and mean, but inside he is just a little girl who wants to be noticed" I told them.

I heard almost all the vampires trying to hold in their laughter. Aro was furious.

"Leave. Now!" He yelled.

Felix took me out of the room as quickly as possible.

"You really pissed him off" Felix whispered.

"That's my job. If no will do it, I will" I told him.

Felix took me into a basement where I see some vampires in cells. Felix put me in a cell.

"I'll be back in an hour to give you food" He said leaving.

I sat on the bench in the cell. The room was dark but had a few candles lit. It was made out of blocks that were the color gray. The whole room looks like a cave with the wall looking all wet.

I realized the vampires in here could escape with out a problem. Unless… I turned to smell the walls. It smelt like lavender and lilac. Of course. They built this prison out of shavroom.** (A/N: I made up the word).** It the strongest rock in the world and the only thing that vampires can't break through.

"So what are you in for?" a woman asked to left.

She was in a different cell. Her hair was long and reached al the way to waist. Her hair was the color gold and it was in curls. Her eyes were topaz.

"I am going to be part of the royal family of Aro and I flipped him off" I answered.

"Wow you have some gut kid" She said shaking her head.

"What are you in for?" I asked

"I broke in his room taking what is rightfully mine" She said. "He has my mother's jewelry".

"How did you brake in?" I asked.

I saw her walk closer to the bar and she kept walking. I saw that she just went through them like it was nothing.

"Like this" she said.

"Wow, that's cool. What's your name?" I asked.

"I am Lizzie, but you can call me Liz. I am the Daughter of Elizabeth I. She certainly did get pregnant and had me. That's why she wore those big dresses. She secretly took care of me and sent me away when I was older" she answered proudly.

I just stared at her. She's the Queens daughter.

"Oh. Um, I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella" I said sticking out my hand for a handshake.

She took it but accidentally broke my hand from squeezing to hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I almost forgot you were human" She said covering her mouth.

I winced. "It's okay. It will heal back".

Blood was dripping off and I saw the other vampires turn to me trying to break out their cell. It was no use. My hand slowly healed back and the blood dried. I flex my fingers.

"Well you're no ordinary human" Liz said.

"No I'm not" I said.

"Okay, I am going to leave now see you around" Liz said walking through the wall.

"Can I come?" I asked.

An arm popped out of the arm. I took it and was pulled in. I came out of the other side of the wall to be standing right next to Liz.

"How did..." Liz cut me off. "My power spreads to another person who ever I'm touching. But you don't keep the power." She said.

"Oh" I said.

I looked around to see their was a cliff right in front of us.

"If you live in America jump and swim back because this is the only way" Lizzie said.

I nodded. But I knew I couldn't swim all the way back.

"Or go swim over to that boat cause it heading to America" Lizzie said quickly. "Go now, its leaving!"

I jumped of the cliff or more like got pushed. I dived in the water and began swimming over to the boat. No one noticed me when I got on. I looked over to the cliff to see Liz gone. I hope she's okay.

When I got home and packed up. I was going to leave and buy a new house. They knew where I was so I had to get out of here.

* * *

**Okay I wrote a bit longer this time. Tell If I wrote to fast. **

**Should I put the Cullens in the next chapter or not?**

**Hope you enjoyed it and**

**Please Review! XD**


	3. Adopted

**12 more reviews . Thanks you guys. The last time I had 23 reviews I was on my 7th chapter.**

**I had this good question from one of my reviews. **

**Q: **_**Why didn't Liz escape earlier?**_

**A: Well let's just say, When she was put in her cell she waited for the guard to leave  
so she can make her escape. When he left she was about to leave but Felix came in with  
Bella. She was curious about Bella because she could hear her heart beat.**

**Q: What about her scent?**

**A: Yes she has her same strawberry scent. I guess I really didn't put  
enough details for the Vampires.**

**This chapter is when The Cullens adopt Bella and her little friend.  
And this chapter is longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Chapter 3: Adopted

~1 year before, present day~

I came to Seattle to take pictures of the Space needle. I thought it was kind of cool to have a restaurant 500 feet in the air. **(A/N: I've been there only once when I was 5. I can't remember the detail of the restaurant. But I have been to Seattle many times).**I got in the elevator with twenty other people. When the button was pressed the Elevator started to go up. I felt the ticklish feeling in my stomach that I've felt on roller coaster rides. A lady beside me, maybe in her late 20s, looking rather jumpy and fidgeting as we got higher. I felt sorry for her.

I put a hand on her shoulder healing her emotion. I guess throughout my years of living I learned few things about what I can heal. The lady turned her head to me bewildered. I gave her a short smile taking my hand off her shoulder.

When the elevator stopped I walked out with the group. A waiter started to give people their tables. I was last person to be served.

"Um, Excuse me miss but where are you parents" The waiter asked.

"I don't have any?" I said as a question.

The Waiter just gave me a nod and called over a police man who was leaning on the wall.

"Take this lady to the Adoption Northeast Exchange. She apparently doesn't have any parents" He said going back to his stand.

"Come on miss" the Police officer took me back in the elevator.

* * *

~Present Day~

For the past year I have been taking care of my roommate Nessie, also known as Renesmee. **(Pic of Renesmee on Profile).**

She is five years old and she is so adorable. She is skinny and has brown hair which had a bronze tint to them. She had these chocolate brown eyes which makes her so cute. I think of her as a daughter sometimes.

She knows my powers and keeps it a secret. She's really bright for a five year old. I started to teach her how to read when she started begging me to. Now she's reading my books like Wuthering heights or Shakespeare. I have the the signature of the author in my book.

Its says, To my Fan Isabella Swan from Emily Bonte.

Anyways, I remember the day when she showed me how special she is.

_Flashback_

_Renesmee and me we were sitting on bed. I was brushing her hair like every night getting ready for bed._

_"Nessie, how did you end up here?" I asked._

_"It's complicated to explain" She said while picking at the bow that was stitched on her shirt._

_"You can tell me" I said softly._

_"Fine" She sighed._

_She turned around making me stop brushing. So I put down the brush and waited for her to explain. She placed both of her little hands on my cheeks and I gasped._

_I struck by a video. In Renesmee point of view, she had done the same thing to her mom. Her mom gasped. First her mother was scared then her face turned angry. Her mom went upstairs and straight to Renesmee's room. I could drawers being opened and some zippers. A few minutes later her mom came out with luggage. And the Video stopped._

_Renesmee put her hands on her lap waiting for me to speak. I just gaped at her._

_"You had a power all this time and you didn't tell me" I said surprise how high my voice was._

_She nodded._

_"So you're like me. You will stop aging by time you seventeen. We must be Immortals or something" I started talking to myself. "Do heal too?"_

_"Uh... no. I think I get that when I stop aging" She answered._

_End of Flashback_

So yeah. I was a little freaked with her power but then I got used to it.

I sat on the floor beside Renesmee's bed. I didn't sleep just like the vampires. Usually I would read but now with Renesmee I watch her dreams. I grabbed Renesmee hand and place it on my face.

In her dream she and I were in piles candy. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

When the clock struck 5:30 a.m. there was a knock at the door. Renesmee started to stir. I got up, walked over to the door and opened it a crack.

"Mrs. Lockford, can I help you?" I asked a little bit surprised.

"Um yes. Some couple here wants to meet you. I told them if they can come back later but they just couldn't wait. They seem eager" Mrs. Lockford answered.

"Did you tell them they have to adopt Renesmee if they are planning to adopt me?" I asked.

"Yes, they are willing to do that. Can you and Renesmee get ready?" She pleaded.

"Okay"

"Thank you"

With that I closed the door. Using telekinesis I pulled away her blanket and lifted up Renesmee to the height of my head and rocked her like a baby. She stirred and opened one eye. Then she open her other eye.

"How did my bed get taller?" She asked more to herself then me.

She took her hand out of the blanket and tried to feel the bed without looking.

"Uh-oh" She whispered.

She knew what was going to happen next. I dropped her on the bed while she bounced. I ran over to her and started tickling.

"No please stop" She begged through her laughs.

"I can't hear you. You need to speak up" I laughed.

I tickled her even more on the tummy. She tried to wiggle her way out but failed.

"I can't breathe" She giggled.

That's when I stopped. When you can't breathe that is no laughing matter.

"Thank you" she sighed.

"Come on we have to get ready. Someone wants to meet us really badly that they couldn't wait till the sun rise" I told her rolling my eyes.

Then what I said hit me. Renesmee seem to get it too.

"Are they the vampires?" Renesmee asked grabbing her teddy bear Cindy hugged it to death.

"I don't know. If they have topaz eyes that means we are safe. They don't know anything about my capture. If they have red Eyes stay behind me" I said crossing my fingers.

"What does the color topaz look like?" Renesmee asked.

"It looks like yellow but its much cooler" I said. "Now get ready".

Renesmee got up from her bed and started to pick some clothes.

I already had my clothes in hand and ran in the bathroom. I was quicker in the shower then Renesmee. Last time she spent an hour in the shower because she put the whole bottle of shampoo in her hair. I laid the clothes on the sink and I went in the shower. I put my favorite strawberry shampoo on my hair. I saved hot water for Renesmee and jumped out the shower.

Five minutes later I had my clothes on and just finish blow drying my hair. I brushed out the knots in my hair. I had on a short sleeve blue blouse and black skinny jeans. My hair was in ringlet at the ends no longer dripping.

I opened the door to find Renesmee still looking for clothes.

I nodded my head laughing to myself. I walked over to my drawer and took out a white and green dress that didn't have a wrinkle or a stain on it. It was in Renesmee's size. **(If you check out Renesmee picture the dress is in that too.)**

"How about you wear this?" I asked showing her the dress.

She turned around and her I grew wide.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"I bought it in my spare time. A little present for you" I said proudly.

I grabbed Renesmee hand and took her in the bathroom. I helped giving her a shower. She was dried off and her hair stopped dripping from the blow dry. The dress was so cute plus the white sandals.

"I'm ready to battle some red eyed vampires" She said while smashing her fist to her hand.

"Ha Ha. That's not funny. You little missy isn't going to be battling any vampires as long as I'm here" I said.

"Bella are you ready?" Mrs. Lockford asked knocking on the door.

"Yes, we are" I answered.

"You want to be carried or you want to walk?" I asked

"Carried" She said stretching her hands for me to carry her.

I picked her up resting her on my hip.

I walked over to the door and my heart beat started up hoping we won't meet any red eyed vampires.

"Lead the way" I smiled to Mrs. Lockford.

We walked through the hallway and Renesmee rested her head on my shoulder and she gripped her hand tighter around my neck. I put my hand on her head brushing my hands through her light curls healing away her nerves.

"Here we are" Mrs. Lockford said opening the door.

I took in one deep breathe and exhaled. I walked in the room to see a woman with caramel hair and a man who had blonde hair. They were extremely pale. I couldn't see there eyes cause they were in a conversation. I put down Renesmee and grabbed her hand. They turned to us and smiled. They were both beautiful. Just like any other vampire. I let out a gust of air when they had topaz eyes.

"Hello" The woman said. Her voice sound like bells. "Would you like to take a seat?".

We both walked over to the chairs that were in front of them.

"Well let's introduce ourselves. I'm Carlisle. I am a doctor" the man said.

"And I'm Esme. I work around the house" The woman smiled.

"I'm Bella. I am only seventeen. And this is..." I was cut off.

"Renesmee. I'm five" She said proudly. "It is nice to meet you" She said sticking her hand out.

Carlisle took her hand and Renesmee flinched from the coldness. Carlisle ignored it and continued.

"It's nice to meet you too" Carlisle smiled.

He stuck out a hand for me and I took it. He expected me to flinch from the coldness but I didn't. I got used to it a two or three centuries ago.

"Do you have any children?" I asked.

I was expecting him to say no cause there vampires.

"Um... yes we do, but there all adopted. We have two kids that are your age and three a year older than you" Esme said.

"Is there any activities that you like doing? Any Hobbies?" Carlisle asked.

"I like to draw and read, especially Shakespeare" Renesmee said.

"You read... Shakespeare?" Carlisle asked bewildered.

"Yup. To be or not to be, that is the question" Renesmee said in one of the quotes in Hamlet.

Carlisle just gaped at her. So I told mine.

"I like to play the piano, read, cook, and whole lots other stuff" I answered.

There eyes were full of light when they heard me say I play the piano.

Esme and Carlisle looked at both of us.

"We have decided. May we adopt you two" Esme asked.

I looked at renesmee and she nodded.

"Yes you may" I replied.

Esme stood up over the table and gave me and Renesmee a hug.

"Welcome to the family" she said warmly.

Carlisle left the room to sign the papers leaving us.

"So where do you guys live?" I asked.

"Oh just a small town named Forks" Esme answered kindly.

"Isn't that 3 1/2 hours away?"I asked.

"Yes it is" She smiled.

Ugh this going to be a long drive.

* * *

The drive was only one hour to get there. With Carlisle's extremely fast driving I almost past out.

We drove through a trail.

"I don't see a house anywhere" Renesmee said looking though the window.

"Be patient" I replied. Once I said it a glass wooden house emerged. I was three stories high.

The car parked in front of a garage which had maybe four other cars in there plus two motorcycles.

"You guys have sooooo many cars" Renesmee was in awe.

I got out of the car and pulled Renesmee out carrying her.

"You have a beautiful home Esme" I said climbing the stairs.

"Thank you. You should look inside of it" Esme said opening the house door.

The first thing I was crystal glittering in the light. A chandelier was hanging above the living room.

"I get what you mean when you said look inside" I told Esme.

She laughed.

The house was clean to the dust. I didn't even need to check the kitchen or the dining room. Wait, how does the kitchen look like? Calm down Bella don't get ahead of yourself. You still didn't meet the kids Bella. Where are the kids anyway?

I put down Renesmee and she held on to my leg. Then we heard a crash.

"No wait you still didn't try this on" Small bell like voice whined.

"Noooo" a guy voice yelled running past us.

He had black short locks and he was muscular. He had on all these expensive clothing like Chanel and things from Paris. A little pixie twirl passed us with piles of clothing in her hand. She had short black hair that pointed in every direction.

Note that they are extremely pale and beautiful.

"Alice and Emmett stop where you are" Esme called out in order.

They both stopped frozen in their places. It felt like I was in a museum observing the statues that a famous sculptress made.

"Would you like to meet the new members of the family?" Carlisle asked.

They turned facing us smiling. For some reason I saw glint of evil on there faces.

"Hi Alice you must be Bella. And you must be little Renesmee" She said. She didn't need to bend down. She was pixie _not literally_.

"How did you know are names?" Renesmee asked. _Good question._

"I... Uh... Um... I'm a fortune teller" She said staring at both of us nervously.

"Cool! She has powers just like us, Bella" Renesmee said excitedly.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Ah you know little children now days. There imagination runs wild" I said laughing. "She's been watching a little too much X-Men" I whispered.

"Oh Okay?" Alice said as a question. "Where did you get that dress?!"

"I don't know. It is a gift" Renesmee answered.

"Before Alice gets into a deep conversation about clothes. I'm Emmett"

I thought he was going to give me a handshake but instead he gave me a hug. A bone crushing hug.

"I can't... breathe. It... hurts" I said losing my last breathe. I heard four of my ribs cracked.

"Oops sorry. I think I heard something crack" He said putting me down._ Of Course you heard something crack._ _Vampire hearing._

"No I just cracked some of my fingers while you were squeezing me to death" My voice was higher. I felt the searing pain and my ribs were stuck to my lungs.

"No Seriously I think I did break something" He said worried glances looking at my ribs.

"I'm fine" My voice going back to normal as my ribs went back to place. It was healing.

"Okay" He said giving up. He turned to Renesmee. "Hi"

Renesmee was a little terrified and was stepping away from him.

"I won't bite"_ I laughed mentally to myself_. Renesmee eyes grew wide when he said that.

He came closer to her and scooped her up in her hands. A tear fell out of her eyes. She was getting ready to cry.

"Don't cry. Here how bout I give a hundred dollars. Will you stop crying then?" He asked reaching out his wallet and gave her a hundred dollar bill.

Her face instantly brighten. When he set her down and she ran over to me.

"Emmett did you know my little sister is a prankster. You just fell for one of her scams" I said.

"You like to prank people. We have so much in common" Emmett said smiling even wider. I saw that evil glint again.

Two people started walking down the stairs. They were both blonde and extremely pale.

"You know what. I don't know how you one that bet you were one lucky son of a b..." The blonde girl saw Renesmee and stopped at mid-sentence.

"Bird" she finished off smiling.

I just notice how beautiful she was. If looks can kill came wondering to my mind just like any other person who saw her.

"Um. Hi I'm Rosalie" She said stepping forward to me and Renesmee.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Are you a model?" Renesmee asked.

"No, but I'm planning to be one" She answered. "Do you mind me carrying you?"

"Up, Up" she smile throwing her hands in the air.

Rosalie picked her up and started to hug her in a loving mother's way. I guess she had something in her past.

"Hello, I'm Jasper, Rosalie's Twin" Jasper stayed as far away from us as possible. I could already see his eyes turning darker.

I have to heal him just like everyone else from the pain. The thirst for me and Renesmee.

I waved a hello.

"So do you have a talent?" Alice asked.

"Well I can cook and I play the Piano. I'm kind of like a professional. Better then Mozart, Beethoven, or maybe even Debussy. I could of been their teachers" I said telling them the truth. I was really their teachers but they can't know that.

"You said you play the piano" They all asked at the same time. _What was it with them when I say I play the piano?_

"Yes?" I said in a question.

They looked at each other and faced me.

"Its time to show you the rooms" Rosalie said all cheerful all of a sudden.

She carried Renesmee up the stairs and I followed behind.

I had a feeling that they had a plan among themselves.

And It wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**So I thought maybe It was long enough for this chapter. I wanted to continue but something in my gut told me to put a cliffe.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to see the (Pic of Renesmee) on my profile.**

**Thank you and Please Review.**


	4. Getting Settled

**Wow. I wonder If I get noticed if I have all these reviews. Thank you guys so much.  
Reading your reviews is like eating candy.**

**Well this chapter is when Bella finally meets Edward. What will happen?  
READ to find out.**

**Disclaimer: This all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Without her I wouldn't be read books.**

Chapter 4: Getting Settled

I followed them through a hallway with a bunch of doors. It kind of look like you were walking through the hospital except there weren't any people on beds and wheelchairs. At the end of the hallway there were two doors and a set of stairs. Alice stopped at a doors and turn to us.

"This Renesmee's room" she announced and opens the door.

It revealed a room which had white walls and citrus green curtains that hung on the medium sized window. In the middle of the room was a full size moth pale green bed. At the foot of the bed was a chest written Toy box on it.

"The room is really pretty. I love the color green" Renesmee squealed.

She struggled out of Rosalie's arms but failed. Rosalie seemed to get the hint and set Renesmee down. Once she touched the floor she went straight to the toy box. We watched her for a minute playing with her toys.

"So, where my room?" I asked deciding to make a conversation.

"Oh, It's right over there" Alice said pointing to the door which was right across from Renesmee's door. "You won't be sleeping in there though. While constructing your room something went wrong".

I just stared at Alice seeing that when she said this she wasn't at all disappointed. She smiled at me like she was proud.

**APOV: Alice Point Of View**

I lied. I could still remember what really happen in Bella's bedroom.

_~Flashback~_

"_We have to figure out a plan" I told Emmett walking into the empty room which was going to be Bella's._

"_And what are we going to do break the window so she'll freeze? No, that won't work. Esme would make me fix it" Emmett murmured to himself._

_Esme was out shopping for groceries while the others were hunting. Over Emmett's murmurs I heard the sounds of rushing water going down a pipe. _

_Just when an idea popped into my head, Esme came inside. I could hear cabinets being opened. I guess I have to do my plan the old fashion way._

_I looked at my hand then at Emmett's hand. My hand was only half his size. So I used both of my hands making them into a fist which was the same size as Emmett's hand. With my fists, I punched the wall and broke the water pipe which was behind it. Water started to pour out._

"_What was that?!" Esme asked from downstairs._

_I ran out of the room leaving dumbfounded Emmett behind._

"_Emmett tried to punch me but he missed when I ducked, and he ended up punching the wall and broke the water pipe!" I yelled running into my room, into my closet, hiding from Esme's fury. _

'_You don't like it when she's angry'_

"_EMMETT!!!" Esme screeched._

_~End of Flashback~_

I felt bad for what I did for Emmett so I gave him some new wheels for his baby. AKA that means his jeep. I also brought some large grizzlies and put them in the forest so he can have a challenge. He forgave me after that.

"There was a broken water pipe" I said walking to Bella's door and opened it.

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

Alice opened my door revealing a big inflated pool in the middle of the room. It was filled with water and almost full. It was probably 3½ feet deep. A broken water pipe did all of this?

"Look Bella! Its a pool" Renesmee said cheerfully.

Rosalie laughed.

"It will probably take a month to repair the damage" Alice said.

'What!?' I thought.

"Huh. I thought it would only take a week to repair the damage" I said out loud.

"Not with me around" Alice said in a vampire whisper. Good thing I'm not human or I wouldn't of caught that. "You will be sharing a room with Edward"

"Can't I share a room with one of you?" I asked staring at Rosalie and Alice. I didn't ask Renesmee cause she wanted to be a "big girl" and have her own room.

"Sorry I would, but I'm sharing a room with Emmett and Alice is sharing a room with Jasper. Besides, Edward has the largest bed in the house" Rosalie answered looking at me with a sorry expression.

'Fake sleeping is one thing I don't like doing. I just have to close my eyes and just imagine while waiting for the sun to rise' I thought to myself.

"Um... who's Edward" I asked not sounding to be rude.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you didn't meet him yet. He went out on a ride on his a Volvo. He will be home maybe in a hour or two" Alice announced. "And Jasper is bring up your bags. We have everything covered" Alice said reassuringly putting a hand on my arm. Then she hugged me. "I'm just happy that you are finally here".

Now she was acting like she knew I was coming for years. Maybe she has a gift seeing the future. If she doesn't have a gift, I will get a little freaked out by her out burst.

"It okay Alice. Don't squeeze her to death" Emmett said. Realizing his words he gave me a nervous smile. He grabbed Alice picking her off of me. "Edward's room is right up those stair if you wondering. If you need any help just give us a yell".

I thanked him and walked up the stairs. I had sensed there eyes was still rested on my back. I had another question for them.

"Hey-" Turning around to face them, but instead to find I was alone and talking to myself. I sighed turning back to the stairs and started climbing.

**Fifteen to Twenty-five steps later...**

I kept my eyes on the ground watching my every step. My face met a hard object.

'Ow'. Note to self: Watch out for anything in front of you.

I rubbed my nose and looked up seeing the door. I reached out for the silver knob and turned it to find that it was locked. _What kind of vampire locks a door, with a house full of vampires? Seriously. Just with one hard poke, the door will collapse off its hinges. _I searched for a key and checked on top of the door frame but couldn't find anything. Giving up, I used my power and unlocked the door from the inside of the room. I opened the door slowly without using my hands.

On the right of the wall was two shelves full of CDs. A silver CD player was in one of the shelves stuck between CDs. I walked in the room to notice the thick golden carpet which covered the floor. A wide black leather sofa was situated on the left wall. A king-size bed was up against the back of the wall. This room was larger than my old room back at the adoption center. And there were two people living in there, which was me and Nessie.

Did I mention next to the bed there was a wall sized window? If not I am telling you now. It has the most remarkable view. You could see the Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest. On the background was the Olympic Mountain Range.

On the reflection of the glass there was a movement behind me. I turned around swiftly only to find my bags leaned up against the sofa. Wow. Jasper was quiet and sneaky. I walked over to the bags and took out my toiletries. At the corner of the shelf full of CDs was a hallway with two closet doors at the sides of the wall. Down that small hallway was the bathroom. It was an ordinary, not expensive bathroom.

Putting away my tioletries I noticed Edward's toothpaste tube was half empty. Does he actually use it? I saw some blue stuff in the trash can, my question is answered. I went back to my bags and started to put my clothes away on the right closet. I found out Edward had a lot more clothes than me. I decided I was going to go shopping tomorrow.

"Yes" a pixie like voice echoed loudly._ I guess she can read the future._

I changed my pants and put on a white skirt that went down to my knees.

I left the room leaving the door open. I wanted to explore the house. Get use to my surroundings. I planned on inviting Nessie with me, but she was passed out on her bed. I took a strool downstairs and took a peek of the kitchen. It looked amazing. The counters were were marble, there were two ovens, a flat surfaced stove, and I like how there was an island counter in the middle of the kitchen. I took a look at the pantry and it was packed. I opened a box of rainbow cookies and ate several of them. When I finished my snack I was about to exit out of the kitchen but I stubbed my toes on the island counter.

_'Okay. Now I hate that counter'. _After the pain went away I continued exploring. The last thing to check was the door under the staircase. I was guessing this was the basement since there were stairs going down when I opened the door. When I finally got to the flat surface I surveyed the room.

The walls were white and the floor was maple wood. A grand piano was settled in a corner. I walked towards it and sat on the bench. I touched the keys to see if they had the right tunes. I smiled. I remembered a friend who died from Spanish Influenza when I was working as a nurse. He liked playing the Piano. I had a crush on him and he will be my only crush. I could of saved him but didn't have full control of healing others yet. I started to play and sing softly hoping the vampires won't here me.

_'Step one, you say, We need to talk  
He walks, you say, Sit down, it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that-'_

"What are you doing in here?" I heard a males voice ask venomously.

I, Of course was startled by the out burst. I looked up quickly to see a God. Adonis. Just by his presence I fell backwards off the bench. I quickly got up dusting off my skirt. _I'm guessing he's Edward._

"I-I was just exploring the house and when I saw the piano I just wanted to- to" I stuttered and stopped talking getting a little terrified of the dark glare.

"Get out" Edward said calm but deadly voice.

I have not fought in years and I knew I shouldn't be scared since I have met scarier vampires. I swallowed up my fear.

"As you wish, Master" I said rolling my eyes walking past him. I stopped and turned around. "You should really learn how to-" I stopped dead sentence.

Right there right in front of me was a thirsty Vampire. Edward was no longer in control.

"Crap" I said out loud.

**(A/N: I was so tempted to stop right here but I didn't want to tease you guys, that much).**

Edward lunged for me but I ducked as quick as possible. _Damn he's fast. _But he snuck up behind me and grabbed me by my hair and pulled it to the side. I screamed. My neck was exposed and Edward sunk his teeth into my neck puncturing the skin. I felt the venom burning in my veins. I had to do something fast before he sucks up my last drop of blood. But then he was gone. I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper holding onto him.

I sighed in relief and held my left hand to my neck, where the bite mark was. Edward struggled and somehow slipped out of their grip. He lunged at me again. I shot my right hand foward and Edward went flying backward on the wall. He left a big hole in the wall. He growled at me cause I was holding him to the wall. Blood trickled down my neck where the bite was and I winced from the venom burning. This wound will heal in about five hours. I heard another growl which wasn't coming from Edward. I turned my head to see Jasper coming right at me.

"You got to be kidding me" I said tiredly. Jasper has all these scars of bite marks on his arms possibly from being in vampire war.

Jasper lunged at me and threw me against the wall making the sound of thunder. I heard a sickly crack all across my back. I still held onto Edward to the wall. Jasper held my throat choking me in the process of moved it to the side to expose my neck. He opened his mouth getting ready to sink his teeth in the same wound until Emmett and Rose pulled him off of me. I fell to the ground coughing up blood. I felt pain in my throat feeling something was broken. But no need to worry it started to heal.

"I hate... my... life" I said while catching my breaths. The bones on my back started to heal.

"Get those two out of here" Alice yelled.

"Wait" I sighed heavily.

I walked towards Jasper and he snarled. I rolled my eyes. I put my hand on his throat healing his hunger. He stopped thrashing and his eyes turned back to normal. I turned to Edward. I held my laugh in just the sight of him chomping on air. He looked like a guppy. I put my hand on his throat and healed him. His eyes was coal black and it turn to liquid topaz. I dropped him, and he fell on his feet like a cat. I still didn't like him for being rude.

"Your welcome" I huffed. I turned to the stair and started climbing. "Do guys have an Ice Pack?"

No Answer.

I turned around to see everyone just staring at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

*Cricket, Cricket*

I sighed. "If you guys give me an Ice Pack, I will Explain"

Then they started to move.

"Let's get settled shall we" I said under my breath.

* * *

**Thanks to me I had to change the story up since you guys wait so patiently. I wasn't expecting that fight at all too. My little sister made me update cause she wanted to know what happen next. She has to wait for the story just like all of you guys.**

**Well now you know Bella can't turn into a vampire. And also she hate Aro so she doesn't want to be part of their royalty.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions just,**

**Review.**


	5. The Real Side

**Here are a some questions that I have already answered with a  
reviewer but just in case someone wants to know.**

**Q1: Is there thirst curbed permanently or does Bella need to do that ritual regularly?**

**A: **_Yes their thirst is curved permanently since Bella's healing touch. No more thirst._

**Q2: Was Edward hostile because of the thirst?**

**A: **_Edward didn't hunt for a while and he thought he can handle his thirst  
when the human came... so yeah he was hostile because his thirst. _

**Q3: Was Jasper hostile for the same reason or because he perceived her as a threat or a little of both?**

**A:** _Jasper became hostile because all of Edward emotion took over him when he got closer to Bella.  
Edward was hungry which made Jasper hungry. So technically it was Edward's fault for Jasper to attack Bella.  
Not that Bella is blaming anyone._

**Q4: Is Edward her old crush?**

**A:**_ I don't know. Let's see where fate takes them._

**I honestly don't know how this chapter will turn out.  
Some things will be unexpected. **

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm tired of saying this. I DONT OWN A CAR!**

**(NESSIE): And?**

**(ME): Oh, Uh and I don't own twi... Oh look Jacob.**

**(Nessie): Where? *Turns around to see nobody. Turns back to me but I am not there***

**(Me): He he. *Continues to walk to the forest but bumps into Emmett***

**(Emmett): Say it.**

**(Me): *Stares at him frighteningly* I...I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 5: The Real Side

I took a seat on the stool which surrounded the island counter. The Cullen family excluding Carlisle and Esme were sitting around the counter. Alice offered to use herself as an ice pack. I smiled and declined.

"Well here is some ice" Rosalie said handing me a bag.

"Thanks" I took the bag and placed it on my neck as it still burned from the venom. I winced. "So, any questions?"

"Okay Bella. I have one" Emmett said. "How did you do that? How did you make Jasper and Edward stop attacking you? I mean that was awesome. You just pushed Edward into the wall without using any hands. And then you..."

Rosalie smacked his arm. "You were asking one question not a hundred, Emmett"

I smirked. "Hmm, where should I start? Well I don't really know what I am. All I can remember from the past is just flashes of images. There was this huge can that had a leak. It fell on us" I started to talk without thinking. Flashes of more images just came to my head that I never seen. _What the hell is going on?_

**(A/N: If know one understands this so far here is an explanation. Bella is having a flashback that she never seen before. Lots of things will be learned. It will be weird. And I know I'll put some things out of date but try to go with the flow. And I'll stop interrupting the story too. *whispers Sorry's*).**

"There were twenty of us. My brother" I blinked rapidly._ I have a brother?_ "He tried to protect me from the burning chemicals that were driving into everyone's skin. But it still got on me. It's burning!!!!" I screamed then blackout.

_Complete flashback_

_The twenty of us walk down the dark aisles in the store hiding from the War outside. People were having a war out there seeing who would claim __Texas__. My brother, Jasper, had his arms wrapped around me easing away my fright. He was only 20 and was supposed to be fighting out there but came with me because I was scared out of mind._

_"Jazz, what if we don't make it or something bad happens. If..." Jasper clapped his hand over my mouth._

_He would always do that when I start hyperventilating._

_"Bella you need to calm down. Take a few breaths and try not to hyperventilate" He said._

_I did the exact thing that he said and I was calm. "You know what. I think you should be a therapist. Not to be a soldier"_

_Jasper chuckled. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly there was a loud explosion from above and liquid started to pour on everyone. Jasper and I fell to the ground. He was on top of me making most of this weird substance fall on him. He groaned and yelled out in agony and he tried so hard not to squeeze me to death since his arms were still wrapped around me. But as much he tried to protect me from it the liquid still got to me. I screamed and cried and the pain didn't go away. Many people were screaming and yelling out. _

_I tried to keep my eyes open and succeeded. But I wished I kept my eyes closed. One person started to morph into a creature. It started to grow bigger and hair started to grow everywhere. He was morphing into a wolf. I stared at him in terror. He stared straight at me almost in fright and took off running. I turned around slightly ands held onto Jasper's hand. He was squeezing a little hard._

_"Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this" Jasper said running his hand down my hair._

_"It's not your fault. We'll get through this just like you said. We will get through this" I said while crying into his chest from the awful pain._

_I woke up to see the sun rays coming into the shop. Everyone that was here was gone. Thank goodness the dreadful pain was gone. I turned to Jasper and he very still. Still lying on the ground and I tried to shake him awake._

_"Jasper wake up. Jasper. We have to get moving. Jasper there going to be a rodeo wake up" I lied knowing he would wake up to try it._

_"Jasper wake up. Jasper. We have to get moving. Jasper there going to be a rodeo wake up" I lied knowing he would wake up to see it._

_He didn't move. Not even a little twitch. "Jazz? Jazzy? Wake up" I started to shake harder._

_Tears started to fall out of my eyes. I cried and wrapped my arms around him. "Please wake up. You can't die. I need you. Please." _

_I cried even harder and I stared at his face and ran my hand through his hair. "Please" I whispered. "Please don't leave me"._

_I stayed their for hours crying and waited for him to sit up and laugh at his awful joke. But that didn't happen. When I got that through my head I stopped crying like I finally was on empty. I kissed his forehead saying good-bye and took his military necklace. I took off my necklace of the cross and put in his hands._

_"You'll come back for me. Just like you always do" I whispered and ran out of the store._

_End of Flashback_

My eyes fluttered open as if I just finished watching a movie and the theater lights glowed back on.

I groaned. Feeling the venom still on my neck but healing just a smidge.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I sat up finding myself on top of the island counter. Everyone surrounded me looking worried. My eye caught something silver and shiny on Jasper that was around his neck but safely tucked away in his shirt. My hand reached up to my neck feeling the chain that was around me so many years ago.

"Jasper" I whisper.

"What?" everyone seemed to say at the same time.

Edward seemed a little furious, Alice seemed to get defensive as if I liked him, and everyone was confused, including Jasper.

"You did come back for me" I smiled happily then attacked him.

I hugged him as hard as I could but it was like hugging a statue. you guys should try it guys should of seen how Alice reacted. I thought she was going to kill me.

"Um, Excuse me?" Jasper asked with a bit of a southern drawl.

_Did he lose his memory? Probably I can trigger it._

I nodded my head sadly. "Jazz, Jazzy, Jasper I can't believe you forgot all about me. But the good news is you did protect me" I told him pulling out the military necklace that was around my neck.

Once he heard 'Jazz, Jazzy, Jasper' His eyes grew wide. _(I used to call him that just to annoy him)._

"Can't believe you forgot your own sister. Shame on you" I said feeling the tears that were threatening to come out.

When I had said 'sister' everyone relaxed and Alice sighed with relief. This time Jasper attacked me squeezing me to death.

"Bella do not scare me like that again. You here me. You should always wait for me. You know how scared I was when I woke up on that floor just to see nothing beside me" Jasper said. "I just fined your cross around my hand".

"I promise it won't happen again, overprotective brother" I mumbled the ending while everyone started laughing.

He ruffled my hair.

"Yay! We're actually sisters" Alice said cheerfully hugging me. I smiled.

* * *

I told the Cullens how the liquid turned everyone in that store. Jasper had said he developed abnormal strength and that how he was excepted in the Confederate Army. He got to turn into a vampire which is strange because I didn't. But the question still in my head was bothering me. _Where did Renesmee come from?_ We were the youngest out of the group of people.

We continued to talk about everyone's past. I felt really bad for Rosalie.

I also told them how the Volturi. They growled when I said the name.

I changed the subject. "Can I try something on you Rosalie? I have this new power that I never had used on anyone before. If you don't like it I can take it back"

"Sure, will it hurt me?" She asked.

I thought that for a second "Okay then I need Emmett too"

Rosalie hesitated and stood in front of me with Emmett. I touched both of their foreheads. They both transformed into humans.

"Oh my god" Alice said in astonishment.

"What? What happen? Is something in my... Do I feel a heartbeat?" Rosalie placed her hand on her chest.

* * *

**I am a 13 year old writer and so far I rock at this. I think. So what do you think happen? What was Bella new power? And Why did she asked Emmett to do it with Rose too? So many question running through everyone's head.**

**Have any questions or comment on something go ahead ****and**

**Review.**


	6. Something New

**You got to hate being grounded. By the way After watching New Moon  
I am team Switzerland so now I read Jacob or Edward stories.**

**Here are a some questions that you might want to know**

**Q1: Did Bella's healing power expanded? **

**A:**_Hmm, Yes and No. She does heal their vampirism but she can turn them back into a vampire_

**Q2: Did Bella turn Rosalie and Emmett into human so they can have babies?  
Why did she turn Emmett into human too?**

**A:**_ Yes. She turned Emmett human to because he might hurt Rosalie if he was a vampire._

**Q3: Is it possible for Bella to have kids?**

**A:**_Yes it is possible for Bella to have kids. Remember she is not like a vampire.  
She still needs to live on food and she also uses the bathroom._

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and I own nothing. **

_Previously on Living Forever & To Be Chased ..._

_"What? What happen? Is something in my... Do I feel a heartbeat?" Rosalie placed her hand on her chest._

Chapter 6: Something New

Rosalie stared at me blankly and then her eyes kind of rolled to the back of her head. She then fell backwards and Emmett caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oh god, Why Rose! Please Don't Die! I NEED YOU!" Emmett yelled while panicking.

"Emmett" I said.

"What did you do?! She's dead now!" Emmett yelled looking like he was ready to burst into tears.

"Emmett!" I yelled

"What?"

"She's not dead. She just fainted" I told him.

"Oh" He picked Rosalie up from the ground and carried her to the living room. He then gently laid her down on the big sofa.

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked watching Rosalie.

"Now we wait" I answered.

Emmet sat down beside Rosalie and holding her hand carefully as if she was fragile glass. He ran his fingers over her forehead and golden hair. Tears were falling down his cheek.

"Emmett, why are you crying?" I asked in a soft voice. "I told you she is not dead. She is in shock and fainted. She didn't know that she would become human."

"No, its not that. Its just that the whole time I kept my eyes open my eyes feel all dry and gets watery" Emmett turn to face me.

I noticed why he was having that problem. The whites of his eyes were red. His eyes were twitching somehow trying to blink but Emmett forced them not to.

"Blink" I told slowly.

He blinked a few times.

"It doesn't feel dry anymore. Thank you Bella. How did you know that would work? Your like a vampire doctor even thought your this immortal with cool powers" Emmett said excitedly. I opened my mouth to tell him that he wasn't a vampire anymore but he continued.

"I haven't blinked since I was....Holy Crap! I'm human! What the hell?! How and when did this happen?!" He stood up and started pacing back and forth staying close to Rosalie and started rambling to himself."That means no more grizzly bear chasing. No more burning Alice's clothes and getting away with it. No more throwing Jasper through the wall when we have our fights. No more messing with Edward with my mind. Oh Wait! I can still do that."

"OH GOD! GET THE IMAGES OUT OF MY HEAD! EMMETT!!!!!!!!!" Edward yelled angrily and desperately from the kitchen.

Emmett snickered.

I just stood there wondering what was Emmett imagining in head. But knowing Emmett from the past five hours I didn't really want to know. I continued on talking with him.

"I turned you into a human, Emmett." He looked at me confused. "This was for Rosalie's sake. So she won't get hurt since she's, er, your mate and you guys make out and everything. To make Rose Happy. You get what I mean, right?"

He nodded then shook his head no. I think he was still confused.

"Ugh, You'll find out what I mean soon. I have a headache" I mumbled to myself. "Rosalie should be awake in two hours or so. But don't worry she should be happy as a horse. Just give her some water and some food."

"How do I do that?" Emmett asked._'Oh, right. He can't possibly be able to remember what to eat'_ I thought to myself.

"Hold on" I told him and walked to the kitchen.

I found Edward sitting on a stool doing some homework on the island counter.

"Can I help you" Edward asked not looking up from his paper scribbling on it really fast.

I ignored him and went inside the pantry full of food. I grabbed a box of chocolate chip cookies. I walked out the pantry and went to the cabinets searching for a glass.

"Its in the top right corner next to the refrigerator" Edward said startling me.

He was now eyeing the cookies with disgust. I followed what he said but not pleased that I didn't look for the glass all by myself. The cabinet was high up and I had to stand a little bit on my toes. Sadly the glasses were so far back I could reach them. Now I was on my tipy toes inching towards the nearest glass. Too bad there wasn't a counter for me to climb on.

Suddenly I felt a gust of cold wind behind me and a breath coming down on my shoulder. I shuddered. I'm guessing Edward saw me struggling and finally decide to help me. He had reached the glass easliy and handed me the glass.

"Here" he said giving the glass to me with a crooked smirk.

I was going to smile back at him but I remember how he first treated me before he went in vampire hunting mode.

"Thanks" I said without meeting his eyes and turned to the fridge and grabbed some milk.

I poured it in the glass and put it back. I took the Milk and Cookies to the living room and took a last peek at Edward, but he was gone.

"Ooh, human food. Are those chocolate chip cookies? The last time had those were yesterday" Emmett then shuddered and stared at them with disgust the same way Edward looked at them.

_'Huh. No wonder this box is open'_ I thought to myself.

Then I realized what Emmett just said. He ate these yesterday? Why was he eating human food when he was a vampire? I raised my eyebrows at him. He didn't seem to notice.

"Here, try it.... Don't make that face.... eat it" I said giving him a cookie.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna puke" Emmett said while taking the cookie and shoving it in his mouth chewing.

His eyes grew wide and he eyed the box of cookies that I held in my hand. I took a cookie from the box and Emmett's eyes followed the cookie. I ate it.

"Hey can I have some more?" He asked.

Before I could say anything he grabbed the box from my hand and started to eat the cookie one by one. The milk was forgotten. I was planning in my head if I should back away slowly since Emmett was right now crouched in a corner saying 'My Precious'.

"Hey Bella, Can you make some human food. You know since Carlisle and Esme went to New York for a meeting for two or three days on short notice?" Emmett asked grabbing another cookie.

"Sure, but you have to stop eating those cookies or you will have no room for dinner" I said.

"Fine" Emmett said with a pout and handed me back the cookies.

I went back to the kitchen again and set the box down on the counter. I went to the pantry again looking at food we have that I could make. I decided to make a cheesy lasagna and garlic bread. I grabbed the bread, garlic powder, pasta, and some pans. I turned around heading for the door to see a shadow leaning on the wall. I dropped all the stuff I was holding with a fright. The person stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Damn it Edward, why did you do that? You almost gave me a heart attack" I said having my hand over my heart.

"Sorry. I just came over here to apologize for how I treated you when we first met. I was rude to behave like that" Edward said in a very honest voice.

"Apology accepted"

I then bent down and picked up the ingredients that had fallen. Edward helped out too. I let Edward help me cook after he asked and we went to work. Jasper and Alice decided to come in the kitchen and sat down on the counter and started to make out.

"Eww, you guys. If you keep doing that my appetite will be ruined. I'll throw these eggs at you" I threatened.

They laughed and told me I look like a kitten. After they said that, I threw the eggs at both of them but it missed. Alice and Jasper ran out of the kitchen very quickly. Edward had successfully burnt the Garlic bread in a nice dark crisp. I remade them.

"You know you could of let me try to remake them" Edward said cleaning up the counter.

"I'm sorry, but you suck at cooking" I said.

I was then suddenly hit by a handful of flour. I opened my mouth with shock.

"You!" I glared at him.

I grabbed the eggs and started aiming at him. He missed the first one but got hit by three other eggs. By time our food fight was over my hair was the color white and Edward was all slimey. Edward stared at slime with disgust.

I laughed at him.

"You think that's funny, huh" Edward ran towards me in human speed and tackled me to the ground.

Edward was on top of me but not putting all his body weight on me. He was pinning me to the ground.

"Do you think that's funny now" Edward said while smiling then started to tickle me.

"No, I'm sorry. Please stop" I begged while laughing.

Edward stopped tickling. We were now face to face. Edward was smiling while my laughter was now dying down. Our smiles were now slipping off our faces really slowly. I stared into his topaz eyes while he stared into brown ones. My heart was beating really fast and he cracked a smile. I felt myself turning red.

"I... uh... got to clean up now" I said in hypnotized manner.

"Yeah me to" Edward said and disappeared.

I got up and went to clean up in the shower. My hair was now back to the smell of fresh strawberries. I got out of the shower and put clean clothes on. A pair of jeans and a white T-shirt that said _'Bite Me'. _I went back to the kitchen, got some plates and the food and set them up on the dining table.

"What is that delicious smell?" Rosalie asked coming into the kitchen with Emmett.

"That is the smell of something all humans call lasagna" I answered. "Don't eat yet you have to wait for Renesmee and me".

Rosalie and Emmett sat down on the chair staring at the food hunger written all over their faces.

"What is that awful smell?" Jasper joked but had had a disgusted face. Alice walked in the kitchen after him.

"It's human food Jasper. You guys can eat if you want to" I suggested.

"We'll pass" He answered sitting on a chair next to Alice.

I then was facing the cabinets with the glasses. I felt a breeze right behind me.

"Edward can you please stop sneaking up on me" I sighed.

Edward gave me a crooked smile and grabbed the cups for me. I got some of the cups out of his hand. Renesmee walked in the room rubbing her eyes muttering something about a bucket of water and pixie. She finally opened her eyes and stared around the room. Suddenly her eyes widen when she saw Edward.

**(A/N: If you get confused in this part continue on reading. Have questions just review).**

"DADDY" Renesmee yelled running towards Edward and hugged his leg with her eyes closed tightly. "Mommy your finally together again".

I stood in frozen shock with disbelief. Edward was a marble statue. I wasn't sure if he was still vampire.

Renesmee opened her eyes in realization and said "oopsie".

"You guys had se...ow" Emmett said rubbing the back of his head. "That actually hurts".

_'I never did it before. No, wait, their was this time in 1918 at a hospital...'._

I looked up at Edward the same time he looked at me.

"Edward?"

"Isabella?"

"Rosalie?" Emmett said followed by a hard smack. "Ow!"

Ignoring them I continued "Your a vampire when did this happen?"

"Since Carlisle turned me. When did have a baby?" Edward asked

I opened my mouth to answer but closed it. I didn't really have an answer. _'When did I even get pregnant?'_ I turned to the child who was now backing away.

"Explain" I said.

"Yes, we need answers!....OW!" Emmett yelled

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!: Find out why Bella didn't know that she was pregnant. If you get it right you might get a sneak peek.**

* * *

**Finally I got something out of my head! All this time writing this chapter and making them go down to a wrong turn.**

**I'm sorry if you wanted more of Rosalie's Point of View but I will write it possibly in the next chapter or the next. I did to some of Edward and Bella.**

**Well if you have any questions or comments just**

**Review! XD**


	7. Living Forever and to be Chased

**_Sorry Peoples had a major writers block. I'm trying to write more for you guys for waiting so patiently even though you probably want to kill me for taking so long._**

**_-Oh and Also IMPORTANT NOTE: Bella, Edward, and perhaps Jasper is kind of OC (Out of Character). -_**

**_(Also probably the Main Chapter of the story)_**

**Disclaimer: **  
**(Me) Just sign this contract and we're good to go...**

**(Stephenie) Okay... Um, wait this says I'm letting you own Twilight and its characters.**

**(Me) Yup! Take it or take it.**

**(Stephenie) Don't you mean take it or leave it?**

**(Me) . . . Can you just sign the contract?!**

**(Stephanie) Well . . . Okay. . .**

**(Me) (o_O) Really?!**

**(Stephenie) No**

Chapter 7: Living Forever & to be Chased

**NPOV: Nessie's Point Of View **

"Explain" Mommy said with her features confused and shocked.

I bit my lip nervously looking around the room glancing at each person. Everyone faces was filled with shock, confusion, and more confusion. Don't get me started with uncle Jasper. Yes I knew about him being Bella's brother, I'm not dumb. I was listening to them by the stairs then I ran back up to bed before anyone noticed me.

Anyways Jasper he didn't look to good. He just stared blankly like what Alice does sometimes. He sort of look like a statue if thought of it. But unexpectedly it happened. My eyes grew wide as I started to back up. Bella, mom, caught my eyes and followed my gaze.

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

I started to get impatient with Renesmee and was about to ask the question again. But all of a sudden her eyes grew as big as saucers. I followed her gaze and froze on the spot. Jasper was a still as a statue and his eyes were as black as night. One of his eyes started to twitch and a growl came down deep in his chest. The growl sounded familiar from way back in the day when he beat up a group of boys that were checking me out...

_'Oh Crap'_

"We have to go. I mean right now!" I said in a kind of frightened voice, grabbing Renesmee to pick her.

"Why?" Emmett asked confused.

But there was no time to explain I shot out of the kitchen with Renesmee, screaming "RUN!!!!!!!"

I opened the front door and jumped off the porch and ran towards the trees. OK I know that I'm not scared at the Volturi at all. But when Jasper is overprotective as I can remember you did not want to be there when it happens. I knew Rosalie and Emmett were following right behind me.

I saw Alice appear right in front of me. I notice Edward wasn't with them. Trying to catch my breath I took a quick glance at the house. I was still too close.

"Bella, you have to tell us what's wrong?" Rosalie commanded coming right up to me holding on to my shoulders.

"Bad! Bad things will happen if we don't move!" I yelled making myself look like a psycho.

"What are you talking about? What are the bad things?!" Rosalie asked letting go of my shoulders and waving her hands right in front me.

"YOU!" I heard Jasper yell and possibly felt the ground shutter.

I could hear them because of the open window

"Jasper try and calm down. I liked Bella when I was dying and I liked her kind heart. I've been touched by her and I'm pretty sure I touched her too" Edward said.

_'Wait, what did he mean by liked? Is that past tense as in use to like?' _I thought in my head.

"YOU TOUCHED MY SISTER!" Jasper yelled even angrier.

"Wait, no that came out wrong. What I meant to say--" His voice was cut off by a crash.

Then loud noises came from inside the house. As if a Thunder storm was created just inside or huge boulders colliding against each other.

"Maybe we should get out of here" Alice suggest looking a little frightened. "I have seen this happen before with another vampire when Jasper caught him trying to flirt with me."

I was about to answer but then I just couldn't speak as I saw what was happening. Edward crashed out of a random wall and landed perhaps thirty feet from the house. Jasper then came running out from the hole in the wall and charged in vampire speed towards Edward. As Jasper was about to pounce on him, Edward rolled to side quickly making Jasper only fisting grass. Jasper then hissed at Edward and getting ready for another attack.

I handed Renesmee to Rosalie and I ran toward the fighting vampires.

"Stop" I shouted stepping in front of Jasper right before his next attack.

"Move aside Bella" Jasper tried to say calmly but you still hear that growl.

"No, you need to stop this. Stop fighting. He did nothing to harm me" I yelled.

"Yes 'Jazzy' back off" Edward said maybe five feet from behind me.

I turned around to glare at Edward seeing him with a smug grin. I was still a little angry hearing him say, I liked Bella.

"Edward shut up or I will let Jasper finish you off" I said seeing his smug grin wipe off his face immediately.

"Bella Move" Jasper hissed out more angrily as I was still blocking his path.

"NO!"

"ISABELLA MOVE!" Jasper shouted with venom.

My eye twitched when he said my name Isabella. The worst part was he yelled out just like our father did when he was angry.

"Don't try and act like Father because you're not him. You can't control me. I'm not a little girl anymore. I took care of myself for centuries and where were you huh? Where were you when I was searching the streets for food? Where were you when I met the Volturi? WHERE WERE YOU!!!?" I hissed out with so much venom I thought I saw him flinch.

"Bella you know that I couldn't be there. I thought you were dead and you thought I was dead to" Jasper said in defense.

"Well at least I tried to look for you. I actually tried to believe that you were alive and not dead" I whisper feeling so angry that my tears were trying to fall. I turned away and started to run into the trees.

"Bella" Jasper said but didn't follow thankfully getting the message that I wanted to be alone.

I ran farther through this endless green wall that was called a forest. Right now I was wishing that I could be a vampire so I could keep running without getting tired and runaway from here. I sighed looking out at the sky to see it darkening and the air was getting colder. It was late and I've been out here for a while. I decided to head back when I suddenly I felt warmth radiating off my left.

I turned to see nothing but trees but still felt the warmth. I walked closer looking down to see a black glaze rock with a symbol of a wolf on it. It looked old but still a fascination to look. It was probably made by the Indians. A ruffle from the bushed in front of me, made me look up. A flash of a brown wolf face and then it was gone.

"Bella" Jasper called from behind me.

I turned to see Jasper maybe three feet away from me reaching an open hand for me. He looked strained and kept darting his eyes through the forest. He looked like he wanted to move forward but he couldn't. I looked back out to the bush that I saw a brown wolf a minute ago. I turned towards Jasper and took his hand.

"I'm sorry Bella from before" Jasper said.

I hugged him. "It's okay. Let's just go home."

* * *

"RUN FASTER JASPER!" I yelled with excitement as Jasper ran in vampire speed which was exhilarating.

"I can't run any faster than this" Jasper replied.

We were in the house by then and was greeted by Alice. "Had a nice run?"

"Yup." Jumping off Jasper's back Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the living room where the rest of the family was sitting.

Alice sat next to Jasper on the love seat. Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were all squeezed onto the sofa and Renesmee was standing in front of them. I decided to take a seat on the couch.

"So how should I begin" Renesmee mumbled to herself.

**NPOV: Nessie's Point Of View **

I sighed running my hands through my hair and paced back and forth. I think that's a family habit since I seen Mom and Dad do it so many times. I was tired.

"Um, let see. . . well this all I remember what Jane told me. Mom, when you were pregnant with me you were about 8 and a half months into the pregnancy. You sort of wandered into Italy and Aro's guards captured you with no struggle because you feared that they might hurt me since I was still in your stomach."

"Aro was surprised seeing the gift you brought him and you got real angry which made your water brake. After I was born, Heidi took away part of your memory before you developed that mental shield of yours that you have now. They then dumped you in an alley somewhere in Chicago" I said looking down at my hands.

"I lived in the Volturi for about all my life. I have seen you and Edward before but never together. When I first saw you guys I just new you guys were my parents. The resemblance of the hair, eyes, nose, everything. Mom the first time I ever seen you is when you flicked off Aro and I have to say that was funny."

"And Dad I am so glad that you didn't join the guard because Aro would have killed you if you decided to leave them. I left them just over a decade ago and they are searching for me everywhere. If you are wondering why I looked like a five year old well its because I vowed to myself that until I find both of you I could not age, but since I found you I finally will grow up to 17" I said all in a rush looking at Mom and Dad.

"Ooh, ooh" Emmett said raising his hand. "Can I tell a story?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes not bothering to smack him.

**BPOV: Bella's Point Of View**

I felt like I was going to faint. I think I just got a brain rush or something. Everything that she said made me remember. Also I think I just received a major headache.

"Is that even possible for you to stop aging?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Is it possible for you to be even alive after centuries and to have telekinesis?" Renesmee asked sweetly fluttering her eyes.

"Good point" I muttered then growled at the thought of Heidi. "I think when the Volturi comes to visit me again, I think I'm going to have a sweet chat with Heidi and maybe kick her ass all the way to Timbuktu. Oh and don't let me get started with Aro because he's going to wish he was in Hell after..."

Alice flashed in front of me covering my mouth with her hand. "Remember there's a child in the house".

"Hey, I heard that!" Renesmee shouted

"Emmett snickered. Alice pulled her hand off of me as I was still fuming.

I then felt calmness settling over me. Getting annoyed, I turned to glare at Jasper as he gave me a sheepish grin.

"Oh well look at the time. You two should really be getting to bed" Rosalie said clapping her hands together.

"You know you and Emmett sleep too. Your guys aren't vampires anymore. Also don't we have to eat dinner first" I suggested as Rosalie and Emmett' stomach growled.

"Oh...yeah, that would be good too" Rosalie scratches the back of head sheepishly.

As they went into the kitchen I pulled Renesmee aside to talk to her.

"So the Volturi is looking for you too, huh?"I asked.

"Yup" Renesmee said with a tried expression.

"Well kiddo we have something in common. We are both are meant to be _Living Forever and to be Chased_" I smiled at her and she smiled back as we walked hand in hand into the kitchen.

Luckily, Jasper didn't destroy the food I made. I reheated the food and taught Rosalie and Emmett how to eat. There was no hope for Emmett to properly eat with table manners. While we ate the vampires criticized how we could eat this stuff.

After dinner we washed up and got ready for bed. I walked up to my bed. I collapsed on the heavenly soft cushions pulling the covers over me and buried my head in the pillow. Today was the longest day ever. And tomorrow we had school.

Before I fell asleep, there was a brush on my cheek.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rain. As I got out of bed I went to my closet to pick out the clothes but Alice appeared in front of me droped some clothes in my arms and disappeared. I guess Alice will be picking my clothes for now on then. I hit the shower relieved to feel that the water was warm. I then remembered that there are other humans in the house so I tried to not use up all the heat.

Getting out the shower I dried myself. I pulled on a pair of dark blue straight leg jeans and a white T- shirt that said 'Bite ME'. Alice didn't pick out that shirt. I just sneaked into my own closet and found the first shirt I could find before Alice knew what I was doing. I put on my black and white converse.

Leaving the room and headed toward Renesmee room. I knock on her door twice lightly to hear nothing.

"Renesmee?" I asked opening the door.

I didn't see her but I saw something under her covers. Walking towards her I pulled off the covers and gasped. This was no five year old Renesmee. This isn't the little girl I met at the adoption center.

Laying on the bed sound asleep was a seventeen year old teenager. Her hair went down to the middle of her back and was the color bronze. She looked a lot like me except for her hair.

This was Renesmee. She grew twelve years just in one night. This is what she was talking about when she said she will grow and stop aging once she hits seventeen. Thank goodness her clothes grew with her too.

"Um, you guys. Renesmee won't be going to Kindergarten today" I yelled out to everyone as Renesmee's eyes flutter open.

* * *

**So how was it? Did you hate it? Did you love it?**

**Am I losing my touch?**

**I hope you enjoyed the story because I had to rewrite chapter 7 So many times my mind was scattered.**

**And you fans who are waiting patiently, Thanks.**

**(Don't forget to review!)**


	8. Discontinued

**A/N:** Yes its one of those notes that everyone is devastated to hear about.

Its something I hate to hear about too and even when I said I wouldn't stop writing I'm about to tell you that I am

I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with the story.

I had to reread my own stories to know what I was going to do next.

To tell you the truth I dislike my own story. Both of them don't really make sense.

It feels to supernatural for my liking.

Not enough drama and other stuff like that.

After taking a class in writing I think I get the whole picture on what to do.

I messed it up... I think I'm leaving it as it is now...


End file.
